


Stark Shirt

by CheekyQueen25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bullied Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Issues, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyQueen25/pseuds/CheekyQueen25
Summary: “Dude! Cool sweater!” Ned exclaimed as he took in Peter’s appearance.Peter squinted his eyes in confusion as he looked down at the zipped piece of clothing and his eyes widened in shock. At the top of the sweater, near his heart was a very clear logo that read ‘STARK’ Peter felt panic fill in his chest. He had worn Tony Stark's very own custom sweater to school.





	Stark Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is soft and fluffy with a small dose of angst!!

When Peter woke up this morning, he was late. Of course he was, Peter Parker has never once been on time. So when he finally decided to check the clock he was wide awake when the clock showed that the time was currently 9:30. He had missed first period! MJ was going to kill him.   
With a burst of energy that he never had in the morning, Peter rushed to but on pants and threw on a probably dirty t-shirt, He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs were Tony Stark was at in the living room, watching TV. Peter grumpled quietly. Why did Mr.Stark let him sleep in! Peter is already in trouble for all the school he has missed.   
“Mr.Stark! Why did you not wake me up?” Peter whined at the man who simply turned his face with a small smile on his face, he took a sip of his coffee before answering.   
“Figured you could use some extra minutes, you had quite the beating last night.” Tony said. It was true, last night on patrol Peter had been cornered by 6 muggers at once, who also happened to be enhanced. Peter did his best to fight them off and eventually did but not without gaining some bruised ribs, a twisted ankle and a broken nose. But luckily they had already healed, minus some rigged breaths once in awhile.   
“But Mr.Stark I promised I would be at school more! I can’t keep missing!” Peter shouted back at his mentor who in response just rolled his eyes.   
“Then you need to stop getting hurt.” Tony lectured slightly. Peter had been getting more injuries and every time he came into the tower with an injured something Tony swears his heart breaks.   
“Whatever, I need to go. See you tonight Mr. Stark!” Peter said and grabbed a random sweater off of the hanger as he ran out of the tower. 

The moment Peter had made it to his school everyone was in 2nd period and there teacher had told them to especially not miss today's class as they are reviewing test material.   
The brunette ran quickly through the halls as he approached his class room. He opened the door with a little too much power which caused it to slam into the wall. Hard.   
Immediately all eyes were on him and Peter felt his cheeks burn. Why was his life like this?  
He looked back to his friends Ned and MJ who were both stifling their giggles in there hands, well Ned was trying to hide it. MJ was full on crying.   
“Mr. Parker! That is not how you enter this classroom!” There teacher scolded as she collected Peter’s late slip and Peter walked to his seat next to Ned.   
The class seemed to get over what happened rather quickly and returned back to their independent work. Some were still staring at him though. But it wasn’t out of amusement, it seemed to be out of confusion with a little mix of anger. God what had he done now?  
Peter took his books out of his bag as he finally turned to face Ned who was staring at him with a smile and MJ seemed slightly interested.   
“Glorious entrance, loser.” She said blatantly and returned to her work as Peter’s face turned a deeper shade of red.   
“Dude! Cool sweater!” Ned exclaimed as he took in Peter’s appearance.   
Peter squinted his eyes in confusion as he looked down at the zipped piece of clothing and his eyes widened in shock. At the top of the sweater, near his heart was a very clear logo that read ‘STARK’ Peter felt panic fill in his chest. He had worn Tony Stark's very own custom sweater to school.   
Peter let out a groan as he smacked his head against the desk.   
“You accidentally wore Tony Stark's hoodie! Peter! How in the name of Thor did you manage to screw up that bad!” Ned shouted as the two of them sat down for lunch. MJ sat across from them as she listened to their conversation. She didn’t add much but Peter knew she was thinking about a lot of things.   
“I don’t know! I was just in a rush and grabbed the first thing off the hanger! “ Peter tried to defend himself. It really wasn’t a big deal. It was just kind of embarrassing and Peter could tell it was gaining attention. Which he did not want.   
Tony and Peter are alike in many ways. The two of them are both geniuses who strive to build and create new things and really just learn. They both strived to help people be the best version of themselves and do what they can with the power they both have. They both also felt guilt and stress at extreme rates. If someone were to happen and someone gets hurt they both blame themselves and add it to a list of burdens they both have.   
But they were also different. Tony was confident. Peter was not. Tony found it easy to talk back and make witty comebacks which everyone loved him for. But Peter preferred to stay quiet and have as little attention as possible.   
The boy looked around him and saw that there were indeed a few eyes on him and he could hear people talking about him, the boy sighed and he unzipped the hoodie and stuffed it inside his backpack. He looked back and saw people had drifted there attention. Well all except one.   
“Hey, Penis! Why did you take that off? Oh is it because you are a liar who is so desperate for attention he would wear a Stark jacket to school? Nice try Penis.” Flash shouted through the cafeteria and people around him laughed. Peter sighed. This was the reason he was panicking.   
“I am not lying. I accidentally brought it with me.” Peter said simply but his words went on death ears. 

Peter sighed as he left the room. 

Finally, It was the end of the day and Peter was more than eager to leave for today and head back to the tower.   
But, of course. It’s never that simple.

The boy walked down the steps with his head down. Flash and his friends were walking behind him. They were talking about Peter as if the boy wasn’t there. But suddenly the voices stopped and Peter heard the sound of a car.   
He looked up and saw that right across from him was Tony Stark. The man was getting out of his car as he walked over to where Peter was standing frozen. Along with his other classmates.   
Tony stopped in front of Peter and laid a hand on his shoulder as he began to speak.   
“Hey, kid? Ready to go and get your genius on?” Tony asked as he was about to lead Peter over to his car but Peter’s shocked face confused him.   
“Pete, What's wrong?” Tony asked but before Peter could answer there was an audible gasp.   
“Penis wasn’t lying?” Flash spoke aloud which caught Tony’s attention. The man turned to him with dark eyes.   
“Excuse me?” He asked and he smirked a bit when the kid took a step back.   
“I said Pete isn’t lying about the internship” Flash spoke again.   
“Of course not, kids a genius” Tony said as he glared at the boy one last time before pulling Peter with him towards his car. 

When Peter and Tony entered the tower, Peter let out a heavy sigh and Tony noted that his shoulders seemed to relax immensely. He was glad that the kid seemed comfortable here. But something seemed off.   
“What’s wrong, Pete?” Tony asked as he watched Peter flop onto the couch and kick his shoes off onto the floor as he swung his legs.   
“Just a long day.” Peter muffled into the cushion before sitting up and picking up his bag and dug through the contents before he found what he was looking for.   
“Ah, so you are the one who stole my hoodie.” Tony rolled his eyes as he grabbed the hoodie out of the boys stretched hand.   
“Yeah, one of my many mistakes in my short life.” Peter spoke and Tony rolled his eyes but he felt bad. It was clear now that Peter was getting bullied and he had spoken again and again about how people don’t believe him about his internship.   
“Don’t worry about them kiddo. You are going to change the world.” Tony said as he smiled lightly at the boy who smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still new to writing in this fandom so I am just starting out with regular troupes as I improve my writing for bigger projects!   
Plus I like keeping it short and simple!


End file.
